Rangers to the Rescue
by Frankthetriviaman
Summary: When the Megaforce Rangers find themselves unable to help some people trapped in a crashed car after their recent victory over the Armada, the rangers learn that when it comes to being a Power Ranger, there is more to the job than just fighting the bad guys. To help them, some legendary rangers appear that know this all too well. Lightspeed Rescue Tribute episode.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

 **After being busy with college for several weeks, but now, as of May 15th I am happy to report that I have graduated and now have my Bachelor's Degree! Naturally, this took up a lot of my time and I have not been able to write much as of late. Now, I can finally work on some other projects I have wanted to do. For me, Power Rangers Super Megaforce was a super MegaFAIL. The only reason I watched the season was in hope that they would go legendary with the Lightspeed Rangers, my childhood heroes. It didn't happen, much to my disappointment. Although I did like that Carter and Dana made a cameo in the finale, like many in the community I felt the series was watered down, rushed, poorly handled, and had a lot of wasted potential. That being said, I want to take a shot at a Lightspeed Rescue tribute episode, and I hope you like it. Without further ado, here is Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Rangers to the Rescue.**

"Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega win!" the Red ranger said to his team. It had been another successful day, beating back the armada and defending the Earth. For the past several weeks, it had been the same basic routine for the group of teenagers- the Armada would attack, cause chaos, and the Megaforce rangers would swoop in, defeat the X-borgs and commanders, the commanders would grow, then the team finished them off with the megazord. Just outside the city and along a road, the group of six regrouped from their most recent battle.

"Jeez, the Armada just doesn't know when to quit, do they?" Gia said to the others.

"They'll stop at nothing to take over the Earth, so that means we won't quit either" Troy said to his team mate.

"We'll just have to keep on fighting then; not just for Earth, but for all the other potential future planets the Armada will want to go after" Orion brought up.

"If saving the world means fighting until the bitter end, you bet I'm prepared to do so" Jake said to his team.

"Let's hope it never reaches that point" Noah observed.

The whole team was just nodding in agreement when they heard a couple screams off in the distance.

"Guys, someone is in trouble! Could it be more X-borgs?" A concerned Emma said.

"Well, that's a change in the pattern; usually they back off for a while after the giant monster battle." Noah observed.

"Come to think of it, for such a massive Armada, they don't really send down that many X-borgs at a time, do they?" Jake asked.

"And if they are so intent on conquering the Earth, why are they only focusing on Harwood County?" Noah asked with curiosity.

"Who cares? We've got to save those people!" Gia stated.

So the six rangers took off running towards the sounds of the screaming. They could see some smoke in the distance. As they got closer, they could see what was going on. A car had crashed and a tree had fallen on top of it. A couple of people were trapped inside.

"It looks like they are the only civilians in the area. But I don't see any X-borgs, do you guys?" Noah asked his teammates as they scanned the area.

"Doesn't look like it; we're in the clear." Gia informed the others.

"So there wasn't a break in the pattern after all" Jake sighed with relief.

"Quit going on about "the pattern" and do something about this!" Gia scolded.

"Ok Ok… we have to get them out of the car, any ideas?" Troy asked as he took into account the situation at hand… the car was trapped under a fallen tree, which was mostly covering the front half of the car. Though it was clear that the people inside were alive, the could not open their doors; the tree had fallen onto the roof with enough force that, although the people thankfully were not crushed, the frame had been bent in, preventing the doors from being opened the normal way.

"Stand back guys, let me use my super silver spear; I'll break the door open in two seconds!" Orion said as he prepared to strike.

"No!" the blue ranger said in shock as he went to restrain his team mate.

"Noah, what are you doing? I'm trying to save these people!" Orion said in confusion.

"By setting them on fire?!" Noah exclaimed. "Look at the ground! There's gasoline all over it; the gas tank must have ruptured at some point; if you strike now, the sparks from your spear could set them on fire!" Noah explained.

Orion felt an unusual mix of horror and relief that he had been stopped from making a terrible mistake.

"What if I use my blaster to break open the door from a distance?" Jake suggested.

"That's just as bad if not worse; if you miss you could hurt the people inside the car" Troy explained.

The people inside the car could see that the Power Rangers were trying to help them, but almost as if by instinct, the still screamed for help.

"Please, remain calm! We will get you out of here, but we need to figure out how to do this!" Emma called out to them.

"Maybe if we can get this tree off the car, we can figure out a better way to save them" Gia suggested.

"Good idea Gia; Noah, do you think we can push it off?" Jake asked his friend.

"Don't think so; the way the tree fell over, it doesn't look like there is a position we can get into to push it effectively; plus we don't want to risk making the situation worse than it already is." Noah explained.

"Then let's use the Super Mega Cannon; that should have enough firepower to blow this tree off the car" Jake suggested.

"Don't!" Emma screamed worriedly. "After we destroy the tree, if any flaming embers get into the trees over there, imagine the destruction to the city and the environment it could cause!" Emma said. She was right; with how close the forest was to this road; a forest fire was the last thing anyone wanted to worry about.

"Oh man, this is so frustrating; everything we can do will only result in more destruction to the already damaged city!" Orion said in anger.

"We can't just let these people burn, we have to think of something!" Noah reminded him.

"But what? We literally don't have the right tools for the job!" Gia said.

"This may sound crazy guys… but I think for once, WE are the ones who need help." Troy explained to his team.

"But who can possibly help us?" Emma asked.

Just then, off in the distance, the rangers heard a noise.

 **Oh dear; the rangers certainly know how to fight against the armada… but when it comes to rescuing people from non-combat situations, the rangers seem to be helpless. Guess it's time for the legendary rangers to make an appearance. My plan is actually to not really emphasize a battle/combat in this story; rather, I want the rangers to learn an important lesson about the value in rescuing people; not just from the Armada, but in general. If you like that idea; let me know in the reviews and I'll get right on to part II. If not, I'll rethink the story to be more like a "traditional" power rangers episode, following "the pattern" Jake has referenced. Until next time fellow writers and readers; stay tuned for part two of Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Rangers to the Rescue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, fellow writers and readers. I apologize for the prolonged wait for this chapter, but the problem was I knew what I wanted to happen, but I just could not put it into words. After taking a break, and thinking it over, I think I finally have what I am looking for. Although I only had a couple of reviews, since no one has said anything to the contrary, I am going to hope that means you all trust me on my idea of not emphasizing a fight in this story, in favor of a different kind of "action" in this story. On to part 2 of Rangers to the Rescue.**

The rangers looked into the forest, to see about a dozen or so metallic, humanoid figures wandering around, somewhat aimlessly.

"X-borgs! But where did they come from?" Jake asked.

"I wonder if another commander has been sent down to attack us?" Noah surmised.

"Doubt it; the Armada always seems to wait a few days between attacks… come to think of it, it does not look like there are any bruisers or commanders leading them" Gia observed.

"Perhaps they are left over from the last attack; they must have gotten separated from the main force during the fight" Troy concluded.

"They look pretty clueless; I guess without commanders they can't function properly" Noah concluded.

"Seriously; we keep destroying them so why bother sending them down?" Jake asked.

"Jake, now is really not the time to be asking those kinds of questions" Gia reprimanded him.

 **(Author's note: apologies if anything said here is out of character, but when it comes to writing stories, I love "lampshade hanging" certain things. Let me know in the reviews if it takes away more than it adds to the story)**

"Let's stay quiet for now; if we can find a way to ambush them, perhaps we can destroy them before they even notice the people in the car" Gia said with determination.

The red ranger looked over to the car; he could see that the smoke was getting thicker around it, but what choice did they have? There was nothing they could do about them right now, and if the X-borgs spotted them, then there would truly be problems. He gave a heavy sigh and nodded, "right; if we're going to ambush the X-borgs, we're going to need to direct their attention away from the road. So here's what we'll do" Troy began. But then there was another noise- off in the distance, sirens could be heard, heading right towards the crashed car. The rangers looked up, to see an ambulance and a couple different kinds of fire trucks racing towards the scene.

"Thank goodness; the people in the car must have called 911 earlier" Emma noticed.

"Yea, but I think it may have backfired, look!" Orion pointed out.

Suddenly, the dozen X-borgs in the forest turned to the direction of the road, and started moving towards it.

"We have to stop them! Not just for the civilians, but for the firefighters and paramedics!" Troy said with resolve.

"Right!" His team called back as they charged into the forest to stop the X-borgs.

As the rangers took out their Super Mega weapons and fought off the foot soldiers, on the road the emergency responders were setting to work. From one of the fire trucks, a man in short brown hair stepped out; his red and black jacket a sharp distinction from the firefighter uniforms of the rest of the men on the truck. Out of the ambulance, in addition to the paramedics a blonde haired woman stepped out, wearing the same red and black jacket as the man from the fire truck.

"I know you're more of a doctor than a paramedic, but thank you for helping us today; with the city in chaos we need all the help we can get" one paramedic said to the woman as they began pulling out various medical equipment.

"It's the least I can do- with the attacks so focused around here, I had a feeling doctors would be really needed" the woman explained.

"You can say that again!" the other paramedic in from the truck explained as they rushed over to the car.

The firefighters were assessing the situation, and when they realized what was going on, they began spreading out to take action. The man began shouting orders.

"All right, begin marking off the road! I know it's unlikely but we out of caution we should block off the road in case another car comes along! It looks like we've got some leaking gasoline, so use the cones, not the road flares!" He said, as men began taking things from the equipment truck. Another man came up holding a bag "I got the sand; I'll put it down so the gas doesn't ignite!"

"Good man" the brown haired man said as the firefighters continued working.

Paramedics were looking at the civilians through the window, "looks like they are shaken up, some minor cuts and bruises, but otherwise no serious injury" one called out.

Looking over the vehicle, the man concluded the same thing as the rangers, "no good, with the way the roof came down, this door isn't going to open on its own. Ok, get the jaws of life! If we're going to open the door, we're going to need the big guns" he said.

Once everything was in place, the firemen set up the special device and began the process of forcing the driver's door open. As the firemen did that, the man and woman noticed the rangers fighting in the distance.

"If I had to make an educated guess; I'd say they got here before us… but it seems those things got their attention before they could do anything" the woman said.

"Fighting the bad guys may be what will save this city… but I think these new rangers should understand there is a lot more to the job" the man added on.

"Should we intervene, Carter?" the woman asked.

"No, I think they got this one- let's focus on saving these people, Dana" the man replied.

"Looks like just foot soldiers- they should be done soon" Dana surmised.

"Carter! We need an extra hand!" A firefighter called out.

The two ran back to the accident as the rangers went back to fighting.

Troy was beating back a couple of X-borgs when he came to a decision.

"Ugh, this is taking too long! We have to go legendary if we want to finish this now!" He called out.

Emma pushed back a pair of X-borgs herself then acknowledged "Ok, what mode should we use?"

"Well, since we're fighting to protect those rescue workers, I think I have an idea" Troy said.

He reached into his belt, and pulled out a red ranger key. The others nodded in agreement as they took out the keys for the same team. Orion though, seemed to have an issue.

"Wait a second… where is mine?" he said in confusion.

 **That's a relief; looks like the people in the car will be saved, if the rangers can hold back the X-borgs long enough. Initially, I was aiming for a three chapter story, kind of like how an episode is broken into three parts (two commercial breaks). The more I thought about it though, I realized this story would do better with four parts. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner- so here is hoping for the best. Until next time fellow writers and readers; stay tuned for part three of Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Rangers to the Rescue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. The good news is, it did not take me three weeks to write a new chapter. This chapter will include a fight scene, but again, I want to emphasize that this particular type of action will not be taking center stage in this story. Next chapter will mark a shift where the rangers learn there is more to the job than fighting. Without further ado, here is chapter three.**

The five main rangers took out their keys. Once inserted into their Super Mega morphers, the team began sounding off.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Lightspeed Rescue!" The rangers collectively said as their pirate-esque uniforms were replaced by a "civil service" kind of theme. Deciding that the hand-to-hand combat approach was wasting too much time, the rangers elected to use their weapons.

"Wait! What if using our weapons causes a forest fire!?" Emma shouted, concerned.

"Don't worry about it; if that happens you can count on me" Noah assured.

Emma did not quite understand what Noah was referring to; but he was always up to date on the ranger database, so he must have known something that she did not. "Ok, I trust you" she relented. The rangers drew various weapons from the Lightspeed arsenal and attacked.

"Rescue blaster!" Troy drew his weapon and fired at the two X-borgs before him; with each shot he alternated between the one that was to his left and the one two his right. Eventually, they fell down and exploded.

"V-Lancer!" Gia shouted. On the first X-borg, she slashed twice across its chest, sparks flying everywhere. With a third strike, she finished it off, and directed her attention to the second one. She took her rescue blaster and combined it with the V-lancer, with it changing shape as she did so. "Blaster mode!" she screamed as she fired upon the X-borg. It stood no chance as it was flown back by the force of the blast and impacted against a tree.

"Battle booster!" Noah screamed as he held up his wrist and looked at the keypad on the device. "4-7-8!" He called out as he entered the code. His arms filled with power as he charged at the two X-borgs and delived two simultaneous, powerful punches. They were flown back by the force and exploded when they hit the ground.

Jake then held up his wrist, but entered a different combination into his battle booster.

"8-6-1! Mega Battle Armor!" Once entered, a giant buzzsaw suddenly manifested and Jake went on the offensive. Charging at the X-borgs, Jake lifted the buzzsaw-like weapon, and in one massive slash, cut straight through both X-borgs, destroying them in a matter of seconds. "Man! This thing is awesome!" He said to himself.

"Thermo blaster!" Emma called out. Pulling out a blaster that was much bigger than the recue blaster, Emma took aim and fired at the two X-borgs. The intense heat blasts fired from the weapon packed quite the punch, and it proved rather easy to take them down. Then there was trouble. Emma noticed that in a few small patches, little fires had started; her worst fear realized.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" She screamed.

"I got this!" Noah said as he went back to his battelizer.

"8-6-1! Mega Battle Armor!" and just like that, Noah was wielding an unusual looking cannon. Running to the burning patches of grass, he fired an icy blast at them, putting out the fires before they had a chance to spread.

"That was too close! If the fire was allowed to spread, imagine how much damage to the forest there would have been" Emma said.

"Don't worry about it; we've stopped the X-borgs and that is what's important" Noah explained.

"Yep, wouldn't you agree, Orion? Orion?" Jake said; to everyone's surprise, Orion was not there.

"Where is he?" Gia asked, confused. Then they heard grunting in the distance.

It turns out this whole time, Orion was having problems with the X-borgs. Not because they were more powerful, but because he had to fight, and figure out what was wrong with his morpher.

"I don't get it; the Lightspeed Rangers had a sixth ranger! I saw it in the database videos Noah showed me" he said to himself. He could not figure out why, but there seemed to be something special about Lightspeed Rescue's sixth ranger, the Titanium Ranger. But when he looked at the keypad, he could not find a button for the Titanium Ranger.

"Maybe I just need to do the morphing call" he reasoned. So he held up the morpher. "Titanium power!" He screamed; nothing happened. "Uh… legendary ranger mode: Titanium Ranger!" he said out loud. Nothing. "What is going on!?" he said, now panicked. Just then, the X-Borgs fired their weapons at Orion, sending him flying in an explosion.

"Oh no! Orion!" Noah called out. They team ran for him. And when they saw the two standing X-borgs, you can bet they were furious. "This…ends…now!" Jake fumed.

All five of the rangers drew their rescue blasters, and fired nonstop at the two machines. It did not take much to bring down the generic goons. Once the rangers went back into Super Mega mode, they ran to Orion.

"Orion, are you ok?" Emma asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. But something is odd- I couldn't go legendary" Orion said in confusion.

"Wait a minute" Noah thought back… he visualized the walls of ranger keys that were in Gosei's chamber of the command center. Every team was represented, as far as he could tell, but now that he thought back; something was off.

"The Titanium Ranger… it did not have a key" Noah realized. "But why?" he thought to himself.

As the six rangers stood there in contemplation, suddenly the two rescue workers from before came up to them.

"So, you are the latest team of power rangers?" The man said to the six.

"You did pretty good holding back those monsters; don't worry though, the people in the car are fine, we rescued them" the woman followed up with.

"That is a relief" Emma said.

"We tried to rescue them ourselves; but no matter what we tried, we would have made the problem worse" Troy explained.

"Then if I may say, you have a lot to learn." The woman explained.

"Wait I minute; I know who you are!" Noah said, upon seeing them. "You are…"

"Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell; Lightspeed Rescue" Carter replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I sincerely apologize for the lack of activity on my profile. It was hard to find inspiration for the next part of the story, and that slowed me down. The good news though, is that I know what I want to do in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. And without further ado, here is the next installment of Rangers to the Rescue.**

The Megaforce rangers could not believe their luck; till now the only rangers they had met were the red samurai ranger and the red jungle fury ranger. And even then, only Troy, Noah and Jake met Jayden, and only Jake and Emma met Casey. And right now in front of them, the whole team got to meet two legendary rangers. Under her helmet, Gia managed to crack a smile; "it's about time I got to meet a legendary ranger or two" she said to herself.

Carter seemed to look over them at that moment… he was surveying the battlefield of the forest the rangers had just fought the X-borgs in. After that, his attention redirected to the megaforce team. "Well, I have to say, you are rather good at holding your own in battle… but I think that as rangers, you still have a lot to learn" Carter explained.

"What? But we stopped those X-borgs, doesn't that mean anything? I mean, we have been fighting the Armada since they arrived on Earth, and from day one we've been giving it our all. Our job as rangers is to stop the forces of evil, after all!" Jake pointed out. But Carter and Dana only sighed.

"Seems you only understand half of your responsibilities, green ranger" Dana replied.

"But that is what we've been doing most days for the last several months, fighting the Armada!" Gia retorted.

"Fighting the forces of evil is important… but how often do you find yourself having to rescue people, even when evil is not around?" Carter asked.

The megaforce rangers hadn't thought of that before. Now that they had to stop and think about the actions they had taken these past months, it occurred to them that almost always, their ranger duties were spent fighting the Warstar at first, and later on the Armada. Yes, there was that one incident involving the time humans were turned into loogies and they had to be quarantined… but beyond that, their time was spent fighting the invading forces, both on the ground and in the megazords. And once the battle was over, they went back to being teenage high school students (That somehow looked like they were in their mid-20s). Rarely, did they ever take action when the Armada was not around.

"Come to think of it… we never really take action unless the danger in question involves the Armada. I mean, we do make sure that people are evacuated from the area before the battle begins, but that's about it" Troy noted.

"Yea… the Armada often leaves a huge trail of destruction behind, but there's nothing our megazord can do about it, so we just sort of leave after the battles are over" Noah added.

"Exactly. Granted, it is definitely a miracle that no one has been killed since the Armada invaded, and the number of wounded has been minimal, but still it is important as rangers to remember the "rescue" aspect of your duty" Carter explained.

"The emergency services work hard to do their jobs rangers, it's not like we are sitting back idly… but at the same time, there is only so much we can do as well" Dana added.

The rangers felt bad at this point… all the work they had done now felt like it had lost some meaning. They had worked so hard to protect the city from the invaders, yet they had never once given thought to taking action to make sure everyone was ok afterwards. However, they did have a reason.

"To be fair to us though Carter, it's not like we've ignored that part of the job purposefully" Noah began. "From what I understand, when your team was selected to be rangers, you were professionals, in fields relating to civil service. I mean, a firefighter, a pilot, a doctor, a marine specialist… you guys were professionally trained to do these things" he elaborated.

"Yea, we're only… uh, young, so we don't have the training you guys have" Emma perked up, but out of caution did not reveal the fact they were just high schoolers.

Carter and Dana whispered some things to each other, and then came to a decision. "All right, how about you guys come with us for now?" Dana began. "Looks like you could use some training in the "rescue part" of the job, and as former rangers ourselves, I think we can handle giving you guys a crash course in the job." She continued.

The rangers were unsure at first, as this was not something they expected. But after a quick huddle and discussing the situation at hand, they came to a decision.

"All right, we'll go with you" Troy said for the team as a whole. Carter nodded.

"All right then, Red, blue and green rangers, you are with me" Carter said as he gestured to them to follow the former red ranger.

"But… that fire truck does not look big enough" Jake said.

"Who said we were taking the fire truck?" Carter said. He walked them over to a yellow, roofless Humvee which Noah immediately recognized. "The Rescue Rover!? This is pure ranger history!" He said in awe.

"Well, get it everyone, we've got work to do" Carter said as they got in.

"Yellow and Pink ranger, you're with me. We're going to split up to cover more ground. Come on, we're going in the ambulance with the paramedics. First, we'll get these patients to the hospital, then we'll go around the city to see who else needs help" Dana explained.

"Understood" Gia said as she and Emma got into the ambulance with Dana.

The five main rangers got into their vehicles and were beginning to start off. But a confused Orion was left behind. "Wait, what about me!?" He asked in confusion. He was about to chase after one of the departing vehicles when a firefighter put his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from going.

"Actually… I'm going to need you to come with me. We've got something important to talk about, Silver ranger" the fireman said.

"But, my friends…" Orion said.

"Don't worry… they are in good hands with my good friend Carter and my sister Dana" the fireman said.

"Huh?" A confused Orion said. Then he looked up and saw the fireman's face. "Wait a minute… it's you!" He said, as the fireman nodded.

 **Well, seems like a third legendary ranger may appear in this after all. It may sound like a lot, but I want to give this one the attention he deserves, since he did not get a lot of screen time in the show. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and that you all enjoyed it. Till next time fellow readers and writers, and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
